In recent years, mobile communication terminals have more and more functions, and thus, you can spot everywhere cellular phones with video-game functions. Among such cellular phones, there is the one in which video-game programs are stored in advance. Another type of cellular phone receives, using the phone's function of connecting with the Internet, video-game programs from a server for video-game providers, and executes those video-game programs.
In addition, as cellular phones have more functions, a Java execution environment for a small device such as a cellular phone can be realized. Hence, various video-game programs have been developed in a Java language which is one of program languages, and provided as Java applet. In cellular phones which have such a video-game function in the Java language, more advanced and complex video games than those at present will be able to be realized.
When a user plays a video game, the user usually tends to push down a specific button continually and repeatedly. This takes place while the user is concentrating his/her energies upon a certain scene of the video game, or while the user is on standby for his/her input manipulation. For example, in the case where a user allows a pitcher character to make a pitching motion in a baseball game, the user may be absorbed heavily in the video game, and thus, may continue pressing a button which corresponds to the pitching motion, over and over again until the pitching motion is completed.
However, cellular phones are light and small so that they can be easily carried. Thus, in the case where a user plays a video game using a cellular phone, if the user pushes down a specific button of the cellular phone continually and repeatedly too much, that may damage the button of the cellular phone in respect of its endurance, and thus, may shorten the life of the cellular phone itself. Therefore, such a continual and repeated pushing-down manipulation is defined as an inhibited act in the manual or the like of a cellular phone. As a matter of fact, however, this is not necessarily observed when a user is into a video game.